Does Your Mother Know?
by Mayet
Summary: Before the credits roll at the end of JE, the Doctor is in for a huge surprise... 10/Rose; 10.5/? That's the surprise! It's not Donna!


**_Does Your Mother Know?_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, sadly... 'sighs'

**Summary:** Before the credits roll at the end of JE, the Doctor is in for a huge surprise.

**Pairings:** 10/Rose; 10.5/? (that's the surprise)

**Warnings:** unbetaed

33333333333333

**Does Your Mother Know?**

Alone again.

He had just taken Donna back home. He had had to wipe her mind of whatever memories she had of him, of their adventures. After the metacrisis, her mind had been filled with all the knowledge that swarmed through his head, and of course her human brain had been unable to cope, leaving him with no choice but to bid his best friend goodbye forever.

Well, his best friend after Rose (before he had fallen in love with her, although he wondered if there had ever been a time where he hadn't loved his favorite pink and yellow human)

Rose.

He had done what he had promised her not to do. He had left her behind. He had told her that she would be no Sarah-Jane, that she was different, and that he would never abandon her. And not a day later, he had gone and done exactly that. When he came back (and after he got over Madame de Pompadeur) he had vowed to himself that it wouldn't happen again.

And now this.

The only difference was that this time there was no going back. No 'welcome home' hug after five and a half hours. No silent sparkle in her honey eyes at seeing that he was unharmed. No fond smile returning his manic grin.

Never again.

Ironically, he would be getting much more from her in the future (hopefully). He would get her forever, filled with smiles, and hugs, and- dare he think it- kisses! He would be with her in all the ways he always wanted to, and never dared to hope for.

Only, it wasn't him.

Well, technically it was, but not _him _him. Another Him. A human Him. A Hime that could share Rose's life with her, and die. Together. Because He would grow old, and never regenerate. And with the coral from the TARDIS that Donna had given them, they would fly across the stars, travelling through the (alternative) universe. The Doctor and His Rose.

Like they should.

Like him. But without Rose.

Immersed in the downwards spiral of his own thoughts, the Doctor failed to notice the sound of approaching footsteps. He stared sadly at the illuminated central column in the console room, not even listening to the gentle hum of his wonderful ship. Wishing he'd been selfish, just this once. This was his universe, and he wanted to share it with the woman he lo-

Where was the point?! Gone now.

"Doctor?"

He still heard her voice in his head, that inquisitive voice, and imagined her lips curling into a smile. Mischevious. He could even feel her breath warming his cheek as ghostly hands gently squeezed his shoulder. The Doctor shook his head slightly. He needed a new adventure to distract his tormented mind, so he set the coordinates to a random destination.

"Theta?"

The Doctor's head shot up with a speed that it hurt. In none of his fantasies- ever- had Rose called him by his real name. He had always surpressed that particular dream with determination, for he only wanted to hear it for real, which now was made impossible ( by himself). Had his mind given in now? Had his last restraints broken? He carefully turned around to come face to face with...

...a smile.

That smile.

The one smile in all the universe(s) that could make his day, no matter how dark, desperate, devastating, and other dreadful words with 'd' it had been. The Doctor choked on his own saliva at the sight of that smile- which was quite an achievement, since his mouth had gone completely dry when he first layed eyes on Her. Standing thee in s simple linen ensemble of shirt and pants, barefeet, was Rose. His Rose. For a moment, the Doctor forgot all reason that told him that she couldn't be here, and just crushed her body to his. His lips crashed onto hers in a bruising kiss, his teeth bruising her delicate skin. Still, when he pulled away seconds later, she missed the feeling.

"R-rose?..." he stammered. "What are you... I mean, how did you... How are you...?"

"Here?" she suggested helpfully.

The Doctor nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Isn't the more intresting question how I managed to be _there_?" the young woman asked, grinning. He knew immediately what she meant with 'there'. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

She then took his hand, and led him out of the control room, down a series of a dimly lit hallways to a middle-sized room full of wires and strange machinery. The Doctor seemed particularily intrested in something that looked like a giant test tube. Putting his glasses on, he inspected the control tables infront of it. Beside them, the Time Lord noticed a device similar to that the people of Messaline had forced into.

"A...a...a Cl-cloning Machine?!" he squeaked incredulously.

"Yup. Your idea it was, too. Well, the other you's... He knew what you were going to do, told me, and then we plotted against you- sort of against you. This way I can stay with you without having to leave him," she explained to a dumbfounded Loney God.

"So, you're... are you? Not that it would matter! Y-you'd st-still be you- like the Other Me is still Me. I just...I mean..."

"I'm Rose. The Rose that put her hand in that device... But even if I weren't, I'd still be Rose. Would that not be enough?" she asked.

"Of course it would," the Doctor hurried to answer, smiling at her fondly, moving to envelop her in another hug- this one soft, and gentle, careful not to crush her. "It's just...You gave up your family to be with me, this me, when you could've just stayed with Him."

"I told you. I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you. But I couldn't just leave him either, and I knew that you wouldn't give me the choice, so we took matters in our own hands... And it's about time you understood that I mean it when I said 'forever', you silly Time Lord!" she grumbled up at him.

The Doctor laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit slow on the uptake," he amended. "I should have known that you'd be as stubborn as Jackie... speaking of which... Does your mother know?"

Rose shrugged.

"I suppose they are going to tell her...sooner or later, much later... She's probably going to throw a fit, but in the end she'll understand. And maybe they'll even tell her that I am the clone…"

"That would probably be the wisest thing to do, if Handy wants to stay alive to enjoy humanity. Not to mention that your mother might tear the wall of the universes apart to slap me," the Doctor chuckled bravely, but the whimper that followed betrayed him.

A few minutes of silence passed between them.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"On Bad Wolf Bay… you were goingto say something, but you never got to finish…so…uhm…What was the end of that sentence?" Rose asked hesitantly, unsure of where she stood with him. His kiss should've given her an indication, but she had learned that she could never be cautious enough with her Time Lord.

The Doctor sighed. He should've known that it would come to Clone Rose had asked, so why wouldn't the real Rose!! They were the same person. Of course this Rose wanted to know what he was going to say the last time they stood on that blasted beach. He smiled at her, and took her hands, leaning back to look her in the eye.

This time, he wasn't going to repeat the mistakes of his past. He was going to say it.

"Quite right too. And if this were my last chance to say it, I would shout it out loud into the endless skies of the universe," he told her seriously, making her giggle. "Rose Tyler, I love you too."

The woman in question squealed, and moved to jump him right and proper. Her legs encircled his waist as her arms went around his neck, one of her hands fisting in his messy brown hair. Her giggling was echoed by his laughter as he used his strong arms to support her weight (not to say that she was fat!) His feet moved on their own accord, until he had her back against a wall. Gazing into each other's eyes, their humor subsided, making the room go very quiet. Even the TARDIS seemed to hold her breath as the Doctor's head dipped to press his mouth against hers.

This kiss was completely different from their first one. This one wasn't rough and animalistic. It wasn't about reaffirming the reality of her existence, and her presence on his beloved spaceship. This kiss was soft and yielding, and so full of his love for her that Rose melted against him. It was a good thing that he was supporting her, for she would lie as a puddle on the floor were he not.

Suddenly their rhythm changed when he sucked on her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and she opened her mouth to let him in. His cool tongue slipped past her lips, exploring and tempting her own muscle into a sensual dance. Rose moaned softly, and, as if on cue, the Doctor's hands began to wander, roaming ever so lightly over her body, and underneath her linen shirt. The lower temperature chilled her body with pleasureable shivers, which made her nipples pucker. Rose's breath hitched when two of his nimble fingers tweaked a hardened bud. He found that sound to be so delightful, he repeated the motion immediately, earning him a cry of his name.

"Theta!"

His real name (he'd have to ask her who told her- Other Him, or the TARDIS)

"Theta?" Her breath was laboured. He moved his lips lower.

"Yes, my love?" He smiled against her throat.

"Stop treasing me!"

"Oh, I haven't even started yet!" His smirk grew when he saw her blush at his words. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom."

And so he did.

Once there, the Doctor didn't waste any time with showing her around his room. Instead, he hastened to lift what he would dub a linen night shirt over her head, more then pleased when nothin obscured his view of her chest. He instantly noticed that her blush had spread beyond her face, and went to kiss the slightly reddened skin, before proceeding to suck one of her breasts into his mouth. An entire breast. Rose thought she would die of pleasure when he began to massage the other with his manly right hand. Shaking fingers made to unfastened the buttons on his suit jacket, but the rebellious garment restisted her every attempt at getting to the Doctor's skin. The Time Lord chuckled at her frenzy, then helped along until his pants were the only remaining cloth on his body, and Rose could latch onto his skin.

He took her face into his hands to lift it up, and lock their lips together once more. Their tongues mimicked the way their bodies would dance in a few moments as the Doctor backed his beloved back onto the king-sized bed. Falling onto deep red sheets, Rose crawled up until she reached the middle of the bed, and then waiting for him to cover her. Shrugging out of their last articles of clothing, they finally joined together, gasps and moans filling the room as the rhythm was set. Filling her with long, hard thrusts, the Doctor never took his eyes of her as if he feared that she might disappear if he lost sight of her even for a moment. Rose brought him down for a kiss, before craddling his head in the crook of her neck. Whispering sweet endearments to her, he found the height of his pleasure, and that alone was enough to make her soul soar with happiness.

"Rose…oh, Rose…" he whispered as he clung to her like a small child.

"Sweet dreams, my Doctor."

**The End**

**A/N: Another attempt at a more satisfying end to JE for all the Doctor/Rose-Lovers out there. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review. Reviews are love.**


End file.
